Seven Days
by Ori-Chen
Summary: Otogi has seven days to make 100 people like him. The consequence is Malik turning him into a stuffed Otogi rag doll.
1. The Evil Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, don't sue me.  
  
Ori: This fic is a tribute to Ryuuji Otogi. The little bishonen that no one loves or pays attention too.  
  
Summary: Otogi has seven days to make 100 people like him. The consequence is Malic turning him into a stuffed Otogi rag doll.  
  
This story may contain traces of ...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seven Days  
  
Written by: Ori-Chen  
  
Started: September 8, 2003  
  
In dedication to Otogi  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue -I'm NOT a jerk!  
  
Otogi sat in his newly bought silver Honda S2000. He played with the black locks of hair that the red and black bandana couldn't hold up. He glared at the street traffic lights waiting for it to change. It was in the middle of July. He had nowhere else to be.  
  
"You!" An old lady said stopping and pointing at him. Otogi looked around curiously and then pointed at himself, tilting his head. "You're that dice boy!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Otogi said slightly offended by her tone.  
  
"I don't like your attitude one bit you jerk!" The old lady said irately. At that, moment the streetlights changed and Otogi sped one.  
  
"I'M NOT A JERK!" Otogi yelled still a little baffled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One -Seven Days Start  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Otogi sighed reaching home and carefully parking his car in the garage. He entered his house quietly not wanting to be disturbed by Tamura, the housekeeper. He walked up a couple of stairs reaching his room where he locked himself up.  
  
"Hello, Mieko." Otogi said to the little kitten on top of his computer. The cat stared back and rolled back up into a little tennis ball. "Let's see what's up in the news today." Otogi said noticing a fresh newspaper on his bed untouched. Courtesy of Tamura.  
  
The headlines read: CREATOR OF DDM A PIGHEAD  
  
Otogi laid down the papers gracefully. "I need a hug!" He whined. Mieko stood up, leaped off the computer, and snuggled next to Otogi. Otogi lay down on his bed. This definitely wasn't one of his good days. Mieko stood up and made her way next to Otogi's head where she decided to lay down on his forehead.  
  
"Sir?" Tamura said knocking on the door. "You have a call, I saw you come in."  
  
He sighed reaching for the phone on his beside. "Hai?" Otogi muttered.  
  
"Greetings." A dark voice replied.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Malic."  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"I'm looking for amusement."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And I know just where to find it..."  
  
Otogi paused before continuing, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yea, you."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"No! I mean you're where I'll get my amusement!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Hai. I mean- Iie! I mean- gomen. You're right, explain."  
  
"You're the news around town! You're the pig head of the city!"  
  
Otogi chose to respond to that comment.  
  
"What I mean is I want to know how many people like you."  
  
"Um... Yuugi... Anzu likes everyone..."  
  
"Let's make a bet!"  
  
"What kind of bet?"  
  
"You have to make 100 people like you within the next 7 days."  
  
"Isn't that a little too high?"  
  
"Nopes!"  
  
"But I don't see where this bet's going."  
  
"I'm getting to that! If you don't get 100 people to like you within seven days I'll turn you into one of my sister's rag dolls."  
  
"Oh! Um. But what's in it for me?"  
  
"You don't turn into a rag doll! It's that simple!"  
  
"But what if I don't accept."  
  
"Then I'll turn you into a rag doll anyways! My sister's birthday is coming up. And you know how girls, of all ages, still love dolls!"  
  
"Um. No."  
  
"That's not the point. Your seven days start tomorrow! Ciao!"  
  
Otogi face was plastered with awe. "Um, I hope he isn't serious." Mieko just looked back at him shaking her head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End Of Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If you're wondering, Tamura and Mieko are both OC characters. Mieko is also the size of a tennis ball.  
  
Motive of this fic: Otogi is usually portrayed as the mean antagonist. Or the bum of the fic. He desperately needs a fic for himself. I'm a big Otogi fan and I say this, "What has he ever done to you to make you hate him so?"  
  
Next Chapter Update: In a week-2 weeks depending on how much schoolwork I've got. 


	2. Sunday

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Ori: ... Erm, Thank you everyone for the reviews! You all get cookies!!! Filled with um... Love? 3  
  
God! Spell check turned my Malik into Malic... Sorry people!  
  
Ryuuji Otogi needs your help, support and love! Won't you be one of the hundred?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two-Sunday  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Otogi shot up of bed. He looked around fearfully wondering if Malik really did call. Following his past experience, yes, Malik is a psychopath who wants to turn him into a girl doll. A psychopath who usually does weird and unusual things like the bet he suggested.  
  
"I better start calling people." Otogi said to the sleeping cat. He picked up the phone on the bedside table and started to dial Yuugi's number.  
  
"Hello?" It seemed to be Yuugi's grandfather.  
  
"Ohayo! May I please talk to Yuugi?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yuugi."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yuugi!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"YUUGI!"  
  
"Ami does not live here..."  
  
"I SAID YUUGI!!!"  
  
"Oh, Yuugi! One second."  
  
Long pause.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Ryuuji."  
  
"Oh, hi. How are you?"  
  
"Never better, now I have a question for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you like me? Like as a friend and stuff."  
  
"I guess. I like you, but I'm not sure about Yami... Want me to ask him?"  
  
"I guess." Otogi replied mentally noting 1 down, 99 to go.  
  
"Yami says he's not sure."  
  
"This is really important Yuugi! Ask him again!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Long pause.  
  
"Yami says yes."  
  
"Good. Thanks see ya around." Otogi hung up the phone. "98 more to go!" He said dialing another number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Oh! Hi! How are you?"  
  
"Good. Um, do you like me?"  
  
"I like Yami, but he doesn't want to pay attention to me!"  
  
"I mean do you like me as a friend."  
  
"I love everyone as a friend!"  
  
"Thanks, see ya." Otogi hung up once more quickly hoping Anzu won't call back with all her stalking Yami around stories. "97 more to go." Mieko woke up and walked over to Otogi. "This is harder than I expected." Otogi said picking up the cat. "I'd better call someone else."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bakura? Can I speak to Ryou?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please? It's really important."  
  
"No. I should hear about it too, after all he is my hikari."  
  
"Well, I just want to know if he likes me, and while I'm at it do you like me too?"  
  
"Ryou... I'm not sure. I think he does, he doesn't like to share these things with me. He's scared I'm planning to murder all his friends. As for me, I hate your guts."  
  
"Um... Thank you?"  
  
"Right." Bakura muttered slamming the phone into it's receiver. Otogi also hanged up the phone to call another of his... 'friends'.  
  
"Hello?" Honda asked sounding a little bit stupefied.  
  
"Hey Hiroto, it's me, Otogi."  
  
"Oh, um. Hello."  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"As a friend. You know."  
  
"If you let me have Shizuka."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll only be your friend if you let me have her."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks buddy!" Honda said hanging up, surely enough he's going to call Shizuka right this instant.  
  
"95 more." Otogi sighed. "This is going really slow! I gotta have some plan!" Otogi said hopping up and running over to his computer. "See, I'm gonna make a pamphlet!" He said picking Mieko up and placing the cat on the desk.  
  
After typing a lot the pamphlet read:  
  
LIKE ME OR DIE!  
  
My name is Ryuuji Otogi, if you don't like me I'll make sure you crash and burn when I get turned into a girl's rag doll.  
  
Thank you for reading this, and please like me  
  
Mieko sighed shacking it's head. "Not good huh?" Otogi said miserably. "Who do people like? Who do people look up to? Cause from what I see the pretty boys aren't going far." Mieko shrugged jumping back onto his bed for a long nap.  
  
"So far I need 95 more people. I need to find a quick and effective way to make around 100 more people to like me. I just can't keep on calling people." Otogi said dejectedly. "I need help going big time, and I know just where to get it!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba-sama?"  
  
"Otogi?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I want you to be my manager."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a singer!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End Of Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ori: Thanks for reading! Please R&R  
  
Thinking... Should I make this story Kaiba/Otogi fic?  
  
Can't decide. Yes. No. Yes? No? Yes? No? o_O  
  
...Help!... 


End file.
